1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a casing structure for a cotter-pin type lock core. More particularly, the present invention is related to a removable casing structure for preventing release of cotter pins from a lock core by accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cotter-pin type lock core includes a lock stator 90 and a lock rotor 92. The lock stator 90 is regarded as an outer housing and provided with a cylindrical hole 91 adapted to accommodate the lock rotor 92 for allowing axial rotation. The lock stator 90 and the lock rotor 92 are formed with a plurality of pinholes 93 for receiving elastic members 94, upper cotter pins 95 and lower cotter pins 96. The lock stator 90 is further provided with a plurality of through holes 99 which are aligned with the pinholes 93. A key 97 is able to insert into a keyway 98 formed on the lock rotor 92 for unlocking. To remove or change the cotter pins 95 and 96, the lock rotor 92 is turned to align the pinholes 93 with the through holes 99 of the lock stator 90. Consequently, an unwanted set of lower cotter pins 96 can be replaced.
When the lower cotter pins 96 are replaced, the lock rotor 92 must be turned to avoid releasing the lower cotter pins 96 through the through holes 99. However, an inappropriate rotation of the lock rotor 92 may align the pinholes 93 with the through holes 99 that may cause an accident release of the lower cotter pins 96 through the through holes 99.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 332,572 discloses a removable structure for a cotter-pin type lock core and a key thereof. The cotter-pin type lock core is provided with a plurality of sealing members which are adapted to seal corresponding pinholes by screw-connection.
Furthermore, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 489,879 discloses a cotter-pin type lock core and a cotter-pin cover combined therewith. The cotter-pin cover is adapted to cover pinholes by engaging the cotter-pin cover with the lock core.
Still, there is a need for a guard device for a cotter-pin type lock core which is convenient for changing cotter pins.
The present invention intends to provide a casing structure for a cotter-pin type lock core, and the casing structure is removable and convenient for assembling with the lock core in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a casing structure for a cotter-pin type lock core which is convenient for assembling with the lock core that prevents cotter pins from release.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide a casing structure for a cotter-pin type lock core which is convenient for removing from the lock core and resealing it after changing cotter pins.
The casing structure for a cotter-pin type lock core in accordance with the present invention consisted of a semi-cylindrical casing which defines a longitudinal axis. The semi-cylindrical casing includes a first sidewall, a first side edge, at least one first engaging portion, a second sidewall, a second side edge and at least one second engaging portion. The first engaging portion and the second engaging portion are extended from the first side edge and the second side edge respectively, and adapted to engage with the lock core. The first side edge and the second side edge are opposite and define a maximum diameter. And the first engaging portion and the second engaging portion define a width that is slightly smaller than the maximum diameter defined by the first side edge and the second side edge.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.